


A Good Professor but an Even Better Boyfriend

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Life Lessons Learned [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, College Student Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Professor Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, castiel is a good boyfreind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean is extremely stressed out with his midterms coming up and so Dr. Novak helps him study and gives him lots of encouragement and lets Dean know he is smart enough. When Dean gets the results of his exams, Cas is there for him when not all the grades were as good as Dean hoped. Cas helps Dean get through it.





	A Good Professor but an Even Better Boyfriend

It was Wednesday morning and Dean’s mind was racing. He had two midterms to get through today, plus one tomorrow and one on Friday and a major project due on Friday as well. It was going to be insanity for the next few days. After his date with Cas last Saturday he spent almost all his time studying for his exams and working on his project. Dean was sitting at the table in his apartment, doing some last-minute studying and going over his notes, when he heard his cell phone ring. Cas was calling him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean answered.

“Hello, Dean,”

“I can’t talk for too long, I have an exam in a little bit and I’m trying to go over a few things one last time,”

“I know that’s why I called, to make sure you were up and to wish you good luck on your engineering exam and on our exam,”

“Thanks, Cas,”

“Just relax and breathe. You know so much more than you think you do. I know you can do so well on both exams. I believe in you, Dean,”

“Thank you,”

“Good luck. I’ll see you in class for our exam,”

“Thanks, see you then,” Dean said before he hung up.

Dean checked the time on the microwave and realized he should probably head over to class so he wouldn’t be late for his exam. Dean made it to class with ten minutes to spare, so he took out his notes one last time just to make sure he remembered everything. He also took out his phone to silence it so it wouldn’t go off during the exam.

From Cas: _Good luck, Dean. I know you can do it_

To Cas: _Thanks, Cas. See you soon_

Dean put everything away and got ready for his exam. He was feeling pretty good. He’d prepared well and he knew the material pretty well. Plus, he was feeling all happy from the cute last minute good luck text Cas had sent him.

Dean’s professor announced it was time to start the exam. “Okay, I’m going to start passing out exams now. No talking. You will have 50 minutes to complete the exam. Bring it up to the front when you’re finished. Good luck,” 

Dean’s engineering professor was an older guy, probably older than dinosaurs Dean thought, so no Dr. Novak looks-wise. Dean couldn’t wait to see his favorite professor later that day. Dean also realized he should be focusing more on his exam than on how hot he found Dr. Novak.

Dean finished his exam and turned it in up at the front of the lecture hall. Dean was feeling pretty good about his work. Once Dean finished his exam he texted Cas to let him know he was finished.

To Cas: _Just finished my exam. Pretty sure I did well_

From Cas: _Proud of you, Dean. I knew you could do it_

To Cas: _Thanks_

From Cas: _If you have time, wanna stop by and study for a little bit before our exam?_

To Cas: _Sure. I have a couple things I wanna go over with you if you don’t mind_

From Cas: _Not at all. Anything for you, Dean_

Dean had an hour between his class and Cas’ class. He normally spent that time doing work for other classes, but today he’d pay a visit to Cas to get some questions answered before his exam. 

On his way to Cas’ office he ran into Anna.

_Oh not again_ Dean thought.

“Hey, Dean,” Anna said, way too cheerful for midterms season, especially given they had one in less than an hour.

“Hey, Anna,”

“Wanna do some last-minute studying together before Dr. Novak’s exam?” Anna asked.

“Uh, I wish, but I actually am late for a meeting with my advisor, so I have to go, but thanks anyway,” Dean lied. “Good luck on the exam,” Dean said, running off so Anna wouldn’t have time to reply.

Dean ran the rest of the way to Dr. Novak’s office, never looking back to see where Anna went. He didn’t care. He just wanted to reach Cas’s office. Dean burst through the door in Cas’ office, panting hard from running, and slammed the door behind him. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asked, concerned for Dean after seeing him run in.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Dean said trying to catch his breath. “I just ran into Anna on the way here and she wanted to do some studying before the exam. I lied and told her I had a meeting with my advisor, before I ran here. Didn’t wanna give her a chance to say anything else,”

“Dean, you need to have a talk with her about this. If you can tell she’s flirting with you and you don’t like it, you need to talk to her,”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean sighed. “I just don’t wanna come off like an asshole,”

“I understand. I’d offer advice, but I’m not usually good with social situations. I’m very awkward and was never someone who was ever flirted with. Sorry I can’t help you more, but I can listen to you and offer moral support, but if you want some real advice on this, I’m sorry, I can’t help you,”

Dean gave Cas a kiss. “You are helping me by listening and caring, and offering support. Now, let’s get to the reason I’m here, which is the exam we have in less than an hour,”

“Of course, Dean. Have a seat. What did you have a question about?” Cas asked.

Dean took out his notebook and asked Cas this list of questions he had written down. He and Cas had a normal study session. Dean asking, Cas explaining and answering. When Cas looked at the time he realized it was 15 minutes until their exam. 

“Dean, we have fifteen minutes to our exam,”

“What are you suggesting, Cas?” Dean asked with a sexy tone.

“Not that, Dean,” Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

“I meant that you should probably leave to be with other students and I need to go so I can grab the exams. We shouldn’t be seen walking in together, just in case,”

“Yeah. Good point. Thanks for the help,”

“No problem, Dean. Good luck. You’ll do fine. You could take this exam half asleep and still get an ‘A’” Cas gave Dean a bode of confidence along with a quick kiss for good luck.

Dean left Cas’ office and headed towards the lecture hall for their exam. He was hoping to avoid being near Anna. Lucky for him, she usually sat in the back, so all he had to do was avoid seeing her before the exam. Dean took his time getting to the lecture hall which meant he now had ten minutes before the exam started. Dean walked up to the front and took his usual seat. Cas walked in and smiled at Dean.

“Okay, guys. We’re gonna start in a few minutes, so please take your seats and get ready for the exam,” Dr. Novak announced.

Dr. Novak passed out the exams, “Okay, you will have 50 minutes. Good luck. You may begin,”

Forty minutes later, Dean was finished with his exam. He was the first one done. He placed his exam at the front of the lecture hall and winked at Dr. Novak as he placed on the table and left. Dean was feeling pretty good about his two midterms today. He wasn’t out of the woods yet, he still had more exams and a project due later in the week, but at least for today he was done with anything major.

By the time Dean’s last class rolled around on Friday he was exhausted. He’d had four exams and one project due and he was more than ready for his weekend to start. He was going to enjoy his Friday night, because he knew that by Saturday around noon, all his exam and project grades would be released. He just wanted to not think about any of those things, and what better way to take his mind off them than by spending the night with his Cas.

Before Dean stopped by, Cas graded his class’ exams. Cas was eager to see what Dean wrote. He knew Dean always had such interesting things to point out so he was dying to know what Dean answered for some of the questions.

Cas got to the end of Dean’s exam, which was wonderful, no surprise there. When on the last page, there was a little note at the bottom.

_P.S Dr. Novak, I think you’re really hot. You’ve got a sexy voice and a great ass. Maybe we should have a private little study session sometime in the future_

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s comment, but enjoyed it nonetheless. As soon as Cas was finished grading, he texted Dean, telling him to come over. The two spent the entire evening watching movies and relaxing.

Dean woke up the next morning in bed with Cas. The two of them were cuddling, Dean the little spoon, Cas the big spoon. Cas was already up by the time Dean got up. Cas was giving Dean a kiss on each of his freckles all over his shoulders and back.

“Cas?” Dean asked, feeling Cas kissing him all over.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas paused to answer before going back to kissing his freckles.

“This is one Hell of a way to wake up,”

“I’m glad. I wanted you to sleep, since I know you’ve had a busy week,”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean turned to face Cas. “Today I find out my scores for all the midterm stuff I did this past week. I’m nervous,” Dean admitted.

Cas gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. “I’m sure you did fine, Dean,”

“I’m not sure,”

“You need to have more confidence in your abilities, Dean. Why don’t I make us some breakfast and then you can check your scores?” Cas suggested.

“That sounds nice,” 

During breakfast, Cas did his best to distract Dean and prevent him from thinking about his midterm grades. Cas knew how stressful this time was. He was once a student himself. Midterms are also stressful as a professor, but not nearly as bad as they are for students. He knew the best thing was just to provide support for Dean and extra kisses.

When they were finished breakfast, Dean got out his laptop to check his grades. 

“Okay, so how’d you do?” Cas asked.

“Well, I got a 98% on your midterm,” Dean said.

“You did very well Dean. I was impressed with your answers. They were all very thoughtful and intelligent,”

“Gee, Cas. Thanks,” Dean blushed.

“Dean, I want you to know, your grade had nothing to do with you being my boyfriend. You earned the grade because you know this information well, not because we’re sleeping together. I’m proud of you, Dean,” Cas said sincerely. “Oh, and I wanna thank you for that little note you left for me at the end of your exam,” Cas said with a sexy tone.

“Oh yeah? Well, you do have a nice ass and a sexy voice,”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” 

“Thank you,”

“Just be careful, Dean. I sometimes leave my exams out on my desk, and I don’t want anyone to see those notes you leave me,”

“Thanks for the heads up,”

Dean gave Cas a kiss before continuing to look at his grades. He got two more A’s (one for an engineering class and another for a math course), and a B on his other project he had. The last grade he checked was unfortunately not as good as the others. 

Cas noticed Dean was silently staring at his laptop screen and didn’t look happy. “Dean? Everything okay?”

“I got-“ Dean paused. “I-“ Dean couldn’t even get it out. “I got a D on one of my engineering midterms. I failed it,” Dean slammed his laptop close.

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Cas said softly.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault. I’m the one who’s apparently an idiot and doesn’t know anything. It’s not your fault,” Dean said, getting up and plopping down on the couch in Cas’ living room.

Cas walked over to the couch Dean was lying down on. “Dean. You’re not an idiot. Far from it,” Cas tried to console him.

“Yeah, then why did I get a ‘D’?”

“Dean, just because you’re good at something, doesn’t mean you won’t make mistakes sometimes or mess up sometimes. Dean you have a 3.76 GPA, last I checked. You got all A’s and one B on all the rest of the midterms and project. You did so well on all of those. And didn’t you tell me you’ve started to do some tutoring on the side? Dean, you’re very smart. One bad exam doesn’t mean you aren’t,”

When Dean didn’t say anything Cas continued. “Dean you should never define yourself by your grades or your GPA. You’re an amazing person who is so kind and funny. Not to mention an amazing boyfriend,”

Dean picked his head up and faced Cas. He turned and gave him a long kiss. He wrapped his arms around Cas and puilled him on top of him. The two made out for a while before Dean broke the kiss.

“Cas, thank you. You always know what to say make me feel better,”

“It’s my pleasure, Dean,” Cas smiled.

Dean looked up and stared into Cas’ blue eyes. “Cas, you’re the best person I’ve ever known. Even though it’s only been a few weeks, I love you. I love you so much. There’s not describing the way I feel around you. It’s so easy. I can trust you. And you always know how to make me feel better about myself. And you’re always there for me offering support and advice. Just, I love you, Cas,”

“Dean, I love you too. I never thought I’d end up dating one of my students, but Dean you do things to me, no one else does. You’re one of the most incredible people I’ve met. I’m so lucky that I took the risk in dating you,”

“I’m glad you did too, you’re a good professor, but an even better boyfriend,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this shorter chapter. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
